pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 27 - Help Appears, The Power Of The Kumai Clan
“So who are you?” asked Daniel “Not important right now, but before thing get ugly I will give you all the chance to walk away right now.” smiled Lars “I don’t know who this guy thinks he is, but let’s show him a thing or too.” smiled Claudia “You seem pretty strong. I think I’ll stay for the moment.” replied Daniel “If that’s what you want to do, but I wouldn’t recommend it.” shrugged Lars Brock stood back looking at the two groups and he could feel the tension in the air. “This is going to be good, but let me check on Ash, Misty and Pikachu first.” thought Brock Brock ran over to Misty and saw the large gash on her leg that was still bleeding. “I’m not good healing like you Misty, but I do have a few trick.” thought Brock to himself. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a small bottle of green liquid before taking off the top. He then poured the liquid into the wound which caused her body to flinch in pain as the liquid began to drain out along with the blood. “Don’t worry Misty…it burns, but it’s help.” said Brock When all of the liquid was drained from the wound Brock took a white bandage from his pouch and wrapped it around her leg. All of a sudden there was an explosion and when Bock looked he saw a wall of fire in the center of the battlefield. Claudia dashed toward Karin ready to slash her, but Karin raised her right hand and in a flash of light a sword appeared in her hand. She blocked Claudia’s strike causing a shower of red sparks to rain from the two blades. Karin pushed Claudia’s blade away sending Claudia sliding back, but she charged Karin again. Claudia began swinging her blade striking at Karin as fast as she could, but Karin counter her every strike. Karin swung her sword upward clashing with Claudia’s sword which sent her flying backwards. Claudia stabbed her sword into the ground before coming to a complete stop beside Daniel. “Damn she’s good.” thought Claudia breathing heavy. “That’s enough for now Claudia. Ralf why don’t you give it a try.” smiled Daniel Ralf nodded before throwing his hands forward and firing a stream of fire toward Lars. “Looks like I’m up.” laughed Sophie as she jumped in front of Lars. Sophie puts her hands with each palm pointed toward each other and all of sudden wind started to form into a sphere. She threw the wind ball toward the stream and when it came into contact with the fire began to swirl into it. The fire wrapped around the wind ball while turning blue and continued headed toward Ralf. Ralf dodged the blue ball of fire, before throwing several kicks and punch’s sending fireballs toward Sophie. Sophie raised hers hand and in a flowing like motion she began to send each of the fireballs back toward Ralf. Ralf dodged each of the fireballs, before he put his hands out in front of his body and started creating a fireball that was about larger than a basketball. The fireball continued to get larger until Ralf raised it above his head and it started to become smaller about the size of a baseball. Ralf jumped into the air throwing the attack and when he did it grew in size becoming much larger. “Wow he created that fireball with no problem. Lucky for me getting rid of it’s going to be no problem.” Sophie laughed as she bounced up and down. As the fireball drew closer to Sophie she held out her hand and a red energy began to glow around her. All of a sudden the same red energy appeared around the large fire ball and it began to shrink in size. The fireball became smaller and smaller until it disappeared. “And that’s that.” laughed Sophie “Even she’s really powerful. Hay Ralf come on back it’s my turn now.” said Daniel Ralf walked back beside Daniel who stepped out in front of the Ralf and Claudia. “Well Lars it looks like you’re up.” smiled Sophie as she happily bounce back over beside Lars. “Yea I guess you’re right. I want you two to heal Ash, Misty and Pikachu while I deal with him.” smiled Lars. “Sure.” nodded Karin “Ok.” smiled Sophie Both Sophie and Karin walked over to Brock who was bent over checking on Pikachu and Ash. “Hay Brock how are they?” Karin asked “Pikachu’s alright for the most part…just a few cut’s and bruises. Ash on the other hand has a few broken ribs.” replied Brock “Wow you can tell all that just by looking?” asked Sophie as she moved closer to his face. “Well while I was training I also took up a few medical class’s.” blushed Brock as he looked into Sophie big blue eyes. “I’ll take care of Ash. Sophie I want you to heal Pikachu and Misty.” said Karin “That I can do.” smiled Sophie Karin bent down and put her right hand on Ash’s chest as blue energy began to glow around her. The blue energy that was surrounding Karin began to glow around Ash until it completely surrounded him. Ash opened his eyes, tilted his head while looking at Karin as she knelt in front of him. “Ah…I see that you’re awake. Just hold still I’m almost done.” said Karin “Who are you?” Ash asked “My name is Karin Kumai, I’m here with my teammates Sophie and Lars Kumai to help.” replied Karin “Where are Pikachu, Misty and Brock? Are they ok?” Ash asked “Yea their fine. Their right over there.” motioned Karin as she pointed with her left hand to their right. Ash looked and saw Misty sitting up holding her head with Brock bent down in front of her. He then saw Sophie bent down in front of Pikachu with her hands on him as both of them were glowing with a red energy. “Pika.” moaned Pikachu as he opened his eyes. “Your finally awake cutie…so how do you feel?” Sophie asked “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu as he got to his feet. “That’s good to hear.” smiled Sophie “Alright I’m done.” said Karin as she stood up. “I feel great thanks” smiled Ash as he got to his feet. “No problem.” nodded Karin “Chu…Pikachu.” smiled Pikachu as he jumped on Ash’s shoulder. “Good to see you’re feeling better.” smiled Ash All of a sudden there was an explosion that sent out a powerful shockwave and a cloud of dust. “What was that?” Ash asked “Looks like Lars and that Daniel guy have started their fight.” replied Karin Ash walked beside Karin and looked out onto the battlefield where he saw Lars who had blocked a punch of Daniels. Daniel kicked at Lars, but he blocked the attack and threw a punch at Daniel. Daniel moved sideways dodging the attack, before he threw another punch at Lars and he blocked it. Lars and Daniel both began to through punches and kicks back and forth with each of them dodging or blocking the other attack. “Wow their both good.” noted Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu “No kidding.” agreed Misty as she walked up next to Ash. “Hay Misty how do you feel?” asked Ash as he looked at Misty. “I’m fine now…thanks for asking.” smiled Misty “Brock what about you?” asked Ash “I’ll be fine.” nodded Brock Ash turned around and that Sophie an Brock were both glowing with a red energy surrounding them. Just them there was another shockwave and when Ash looked he saw Daniel sliding backwards. “Your strong…without a doubt.” nodded Daniel “You’re not half bad yourself.” smiled Lars “Alright then…it’s time for me to stop playing around. I’m going to end this now.” started Daniel “You can try, but I’m only giving you one chance before I knock you senseless.” smiled Lars “We’ll see about that.” retorted Daniel All of a sudden Daniel’s body burst into flames before he held his hands out in front of his body. The flames around his body began to gather in front of his hands forming a large fireball. “Is it getting hot in here or is it just me.” laughed Lars “Well see who laughing after this. Fire Style: Great Fire Bullet!” shouted Daniel All of a sudden Daniel fired the attack which released a powerful shockwave and tore up the ground underneath it. Lars just stood there as the attack sped toward him tearing up the ground and leaving a trail of fire behind it. Just as the attack was about to hit Lars he held out his hand and it collided with his hand. “No way.” said Daniel looking shocked. “Man he’s strong.” noted Misty “No kidding.” nodded Ash “Pikachu.” nodded Pikachu “Lars isn’t even warmed up.” stated Karin “Wow.” said Ash Just then Lars body began to glow with a green energy that also surrounded the large fireball. Lars brought his arm down to his side and began to toss the fireball up and down like a baseball. “Alright let’s play ball.” smiled Lars He reared his arm back and with one mighty swing of his arm he threw the fireball toward Daniel. The fireball sped toward Daniel like a bullet train tearing the ground behind it. Daniel reared his fist back and just as the fireball was about to hit him he threw his attack forward and punched the fireball. When Daniels fist collided with the fireball there was a huge explosion that sent up a huge wall of flames. “Now that’s hot.” laughed Sophie as he pointed at the towering wall of flames. “Is it over?” asked Misty “Let’s see…Sophie.” said Karin “Right.” nodded Sophie Sophie raised his hands in the air and inn one swift motion she lowered them to the ground causing the fire to go out. When the fire was finally out Daniel, Claudia and Ralf were nowhere to be seen. “I guess it is.” nodded Karin “That’s that.” smiled Lars as he turned around and walked toward the group. “That was some awesome power!” shouted Ash “Pika…Chu!” shouted Pikachu “You’re strong yourself and I’m sure that if you hadn’t been injured you could’ve taken him.” said Lars “Thanks.” smiled Ash “Alright we came here to do what we had to do. Now let’s get going.” urged Karin “Yea…we still have to get a Sun Scroll.” remembered Sophie “Alright…Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu will see ya’ll at the finish line.” waved Lars “Hay one question?” asked Brock “Let me guess you want to know why we helped you all?” asked Sophie as she got into Brocks face again. “Yeah” blushed Brock as he couldn’t help, but to look into Sophie blue eye’s. “That’s was my call.” smiled Lars “Why?” asked Misty “Because I want to face you Ash.” smiled Lars “What why me?” asked Ash sounding shocked. “Because you are being trained by Timothy personally and I hear that you’re very strong. I want to see how I compare.” laughed Lars “Oh…Alright then If we meet in the third part of the exams then we’ll see who’s stronger.” laughed Ash “Alright then…I’ll see you there.” smiled Lars as he held out his hand. “You’d better believe it.” smiled Ash as he shook Lars’s hand. “We’ll see ya’ll at the finish line.” waved Sophie Sophie, Karin and Lars all turned around and jumped up into the trees, before they disappeared into the treetops. “Well we’d better get going as well.” urged Ash “Pi.” nodded Pikachu “Right.” said Misty and Brock Ash, Misty and Brock jumped from the ground and into the treetops heading toward their next destination. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content